Wings of an Angel
by Kirako Yuy
Summary: Heero and the others are transported to another world. That's where they all find out Heero's secret: He's an angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it chars (starts to get teary eyed) so don't press charges or anything like that. K? But I do own Rei! I would rate this around a P-G. So start reading.  
Wings of an Angel  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Leigh Yuy  
  
It was a young summer night and the wind was blowing tightly against Heero. His hair gently touched his face as the wind took up speed and flew all around him. He lay calm and cautious, as there was a deathening silence.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" the Vice Foreign Minister spoke.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that.eh.it kind of feels evil. I know that you probably think that I'm crazy by saying this, but. I don't know it feels weird." Just as Heero said that, Duo and Milliardo came out of the wooden cabin from the woods. They all, Heero, Relena, Milliardo, Noin, Duo, and Hilde, had been staying there. They just arrived, and were planning to stay there for a week or two. The cabin was pretty large. It was a 3-story cabin, if you include the basement with the pool and the pool table and other fun stuff to mess around with.  
  
The cabin had a narrow stairway that led up-stairs. The air and the cabin had the kind of mountain scent to it. It was wonderful. The weather was nice all the time up there, so what the advertisers said, and it was true until today. Both Heero and Milliardo were the only ones to sense that danger would befall them.  
  
"Hey Hee-Chan! 'Wanna play pool with me. I bet I'll beat.uh.What's wrong with you?" Heero replied to Duo's question with a quick glance at him and back were he was staring. The direction where the pilot was looking was nice. It was a lake just outside the lodge. It had a diving board (a large plank of wood that didn't bend or break easily). The water was shining great light against its shadows of the ripples.  
  
But suddenly all of that changed! The ripples became even denser than before and they grew larger. Heero and Milliardo looked at each other in fear and curiosity.  
"What the.!" Duo screamed. "Hey, What's going on?" All the sudden the ground began to shake slightly and it became furious in a few seconds. Hilde and Noin ran out to their bishonen in terror. Relena grabbed Heero around his waist and held tightly. Heero made sure that she didn't get away from him at any cost. Heero shared the same feelings with Relena, but he never shared them to her in words. But out of all of this Relena knew that they were lovers.  
  
"What's going on!" The two girls screamed in unison as they hugged their men in fear. They all could barley hear each other because of the sound around them. Some how Milliardo got to hear their cry, and answered them as honestly as anyone could.  
  
"I have no idea!" He screeched. They all held tightly to their lovers as the sky turned pitch black and they were swallowed into the air.  
  
**********  
  
Heero was the second to awake. Milliardo was the first. Heero suddenly adjusted to the background setting. There was darkness all around them. Then, something hit him. Where's Relena. His eyes began to search eagerly around for the young lady. Milliardo could see the fear in Heero's eyes as he searched. Milliardo spoke up,  
  
"She's asleep beside you." Milliardo smiled and caught a little chuckle as he totally embarrassed Heero. Heero began to blush then he looked away. Good thing Milliardo and I are the only ones up. Heero looked around where they were. The only light was that of the fire Milliardo had made, at least he thought.  
  
Then Heero heard some movement in the bushes. He reached in his shirt, and pulled out one of who knows how many pistols. He found it only to be empty of shells, but there was something on the gun, a pendulum? Where did that come from? Something jumped out of the bushes. Heero stood up quickly in action mode.  
  
A figure that looked human shaped, suddenly lunged from the plants. It spoke with a light and comforting tone,  
  
"Which one of you is formally known as Heero Yuy?" Heero didn't know what to say. Should I say Yes or the opposite? Um.hard choice. I don't want to endanger the others.  
  
Milliardo stood silent. Heero was trying to see what was about to unfold the truth so they could see what side was on (good or bad). I'll just chance it. Heero spoke in his mind.  
  
"I am. " He spoke pluckily. The figure removed his cape hood from his face. He was a she! She had dark brown hair that resembled Heero's, but it had blonde tips at the end of her hair. It went down a couple inches after her shoulders. She had dark, gentle blue with hints of green in her eyes. He looked at her face; she was excitingly beautiful. Indeed she was! Her cloak was dark blue and it went all the way down towards her feet. She had jet-black boots on. Heero asked gently,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **********  
  
-so how did you like it? Give me any things I could edit or put into the rest of the story. Tell me at: Kazenobaka@yahoo. com Remember this is only the beginning! There is a whole lot more to come! Here are some ?'s to ask yourself on the next chapter: Where are they? Who is the girl? How come she knows `Heero Yuy`? Where does she know him from? Why does she know him? How did they get there and why? How will the others react to waking up to seeing a beautiful girl? How will Relena handle it? Why does Heero have that pendulum? How come Milliardo knows her? Oops! Giving too much information. Thank you for your support and help. Also give me ideas on what to write next in Ch. 3. Thanks! ^_~  
Leigh Yuy PS: Remember to read the rest! Thanxz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it chars (starts to get teary eyed) so don't press charges or anything like that. K?-Yes I know it's boring @ the beginning, it always is, but keep on encouraging me and follow through the end. It will be fine. I hope! Please Review!  
Wings of an Angel  
Chapter 2  
By: Leigh Yuy  
  
"That's a good question to ask." The women said sarcastically. "My name is Rei; Rei Akari. You are known as Heero Yuy, Right?"  
  
Before she could say anything else, Heero cut in rudely, "What do you mean known as?" He eyed her with one his I'm-not-going-to-put-up-with-this looks.  
  
"Because that's not your real name."  
  
"How would you know anything about that?" This really got Heero irate.  
  
"Because I'm your sister, silly. Don't you remember me?" Heero's jaw was wide open. It was like something had just hit him from the back and knocking him to the ground. But, he didn't fall. Heero was astonished. My sister? What! How can this be! His thoughts ran all through his mind. "I can see you don't remember me." She spoke.  
  
"So Rei, what about it?" Milliardo glared again. Heero's mind got off that subject for a second, just to be even more confused on what he just had said.  
  
"Milliardo, what did you say and what the heck is going on here!" Heero screamed. "I gotta sit down." Heero spoke as he sat Indian style on the tender soil.  
  
"Well of course, I didn't awake myself, Heero Yuy. To make a long story short, there was a woman, Rei Akari, sitting by the fire, she woke me up. She told me she was looking for a 'Heero Yuy', and if I knew where he was. I said you were asleep next to the girl with blonde hair. We talked. And I found out she was the one who found us." He continued,  
  
"So, Rei, did you get the plants? Or are they not in this world?"  
  
"Yeah I got them." She replied. Heero could already tell what Milliardo was going to do. He was going to use some part of that weird, overgrown flower to make oil. As Milliardo did that, there was a small movement beside Heero. Relena sat up and yawned.  
  
"Where am I?" She paused and searched her surroundings. "Who are you?"  
  
"It's a long story.", Rei said with a chuckle. She bent down to feed the fire.  
  
"Why are you here and why have you come looking for me?" Heero said this with his annoyent stage of talking. As you know Relena was clueless the whole time.  
  
"My silly brother. Why do you ask such questions?" Relena's mouth dropped open, then closed. Heero was still very confused and Milliardo just stared at Heero. Rei looked around at all of them. "Oh, Kanzen ...don't tell me you don't know who you are! Please tell me you do know!" Their expressions stayed the same. Rei rolled her eyes. I can't believe that my brother doesn't know who he is! But then again, he was taken away when he was very little. And his...our parents were killed about that age when he left.  
  
Her thoughts ran all through her mind. She suddenly gazed at Relena. Oh, how cute! He has a girlfriend. If I'm correct, that should be her. She's beautiful. Kanzen should have a good life and a fun lifetime with her. "So, what's your name Miss?" Relena was caught off guard at the moment.  
  
"Oh, me?" Her eyes were wide surprised.  
  
"Yeah you."  
  
"My name is Relena Darlian."  
  
"Oh, so I guess Kanzen hasn't gotten married to you yet." She looked at Heero. He blushed greatly. Milliardo and Relena laughed hysterically. Relena laughed so hard she accidentally fell onto Heero's lap. By that, Heero's whole face was crimson. He suddenly took a deep breath and gave Rei his famous 'Death Glare'.  
  
An: Yes, it is full of comedy, humor, action, sci-fi, and my favorite "cute guys"! LOL! Anyway, this is just an info chapter. Al though it did have comedy! Keep e-mailing me and sending me comments on how you like it! But beware your flames will smother up into piles of ash!  
  
An: I'm thinking of stopping this story completely, but I don't know. If you want this to go on please send me an e-mail or review this story altogether. Thanks  
  
Leigh Yuy- Kazenobaka@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is also a kind of info chapter. But now for disclaimer time! Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Gundam Wing. Sad isn't it. Anyway, I do own Rei, so DON'T STEAL HER! Have fun reading...  
Wings of an Angel  
Chapter 3  
By: Leigh Yuy  
  
"So, how long is this trip going to be?" Duo asked frequently.  
  
"Haven't I already told you a thousand times? Just a few more minutes!" Rei was really getting furious at Duo's stupid, on-coming questions. They were walking to Rei's village to stay and get some rest. They had just left after every one was acquainted and of coarse after they had awoken. They had been on the 'road' for an hour now and Duo was really bored.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Rei ignored Duo's question again.  
  
"Excuse me, um, Miss Akari, do you know what time it is? I'm really tired and we have been walking for some time." Relena spoke politely.  
  
"For starters you don't have to call me 'Miss Akari'. And second it's about 5:02 PM, in your world."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Relena did however catch that she said 'your world'. But she thought why waste her breath here? There will be time for questions later. Finally, the group rounded the bin and there was a city of life. Everyone's eyes awed at this beautiful site. It was truly nature. There was a clear waterfall on the left-hand side. There was a village down below. Half of the city sparkled in the glimmering sunshine.  
  
***************************  
  
"You can stay here." Rei lead the last of the group to their bunks. Rei's home was very similar to the cabin, which they stayed in. It had everything except the mechanical technology. The rooms had the same design and everything. They all slept where they did in the cabin. The guys slept in the guy's room and the girls slept in the girl's room.  
  
Heero flopped on his bed with exhaustion. Relena sat down beside him.  
  
"Can you remember anything from your past or what happened?"  
  
"I remember a light brown haired girl crying. Soldiers were all around. Some had..." But he stopped there not knowing if he should tell her. Some had angelic wings that spread towards the heavens. The other's had demon like wings. "Some had different eh...figures...I guess? I know it sounds like a dream though."  
  
"Right now I believe you. This is an odd place and well you know." Just about at that time Rei came in.  
  
"I have your clothes. Here. Try them on for size." She gave them their uniforms from the strange world. All of the clothing was silky and had a small scent to them. Most of them had 1 loose undercoat thing, a top that was very decorative, boots, and a long scarf thing that would wrap around your waist to connect the 2 layers of silk. Heero's undercoat was white. His top layer was dark blue with black satin patterns. He had dark brown boots that you had to tie a lace of string to, to make sure that they don't fall off. He also had the bands for each of his arms.  
  
Relena had a different outfit. She had of what looked like an oriental dress with a strap of silk that was slithered onto the waist as if to separate one body into two, right in the middle. Relena's was white with a light blue decoration. It matched her figure and her blue eyes. After dressing in their new, comfy, satin clothes, Heero and Relena set off to find the food, the kitchen.  
  
They only arrived to find the table disserted, except for Heero's sister, Rei. Rei motioned for them to take a seat. Expecting questions on that very moment, she sat up. As a fact she was completely right. Relena started.  
  
"Rei, did you send for us back on Earth?"  
  
"No. I've been searching this planet and the Earth for you're darling." She stopped to see Heero give another one of his Death Stares and laugh to see his face like a brick, red and hard. Relena just gave a little blush. She knew that Rei was picking on him, but at the same time it was hilarious to see Heero's profile a faded red. "Anyway, I've been looking for you, dead or alive. You were taken away from us when you were four. That day everything was going wrong...  
  
************* Flashback**************  
  
A young boy holds his lifeless mother, crying. An older sister walks over to the weeping sibling. She grabs him tightly, as he craves for her grasp. They form a delicate grieving hug, which is only known when a friend close to you goes away, forever maybe. They lean on each other for support. The flames of their engulfed village are now starting to grow larger as the two children run out of the fire. Covered in ash and injured they run farther and farther from their lost home. They finally stop at nearby stream, exhausted. They rest there and grieve some more. How could anyone blame them?  
"Rei," a very young teary-eyed Kanzan asks his older sister, "Rei, how come mom wasn't moving? Dad wasn't either. I...I hope we don't stop moving either. That would make it hard to run, wouldn't it?" Kanzen looks at Rei with innocent eyes. Rei burst out into tears and hugs her brother even tighter.  
  
"I'm...I'm so...so sorry to break this to you ...but ... our parents...are...g-g-g-o..." She couldn't spit the last part of the word out. The little girl was too horrified of what happened to her parents. There was no way she could say that word to her brother about their parents. 'Gone' it's one of those words that just slice a piece of your back open till you die of a loss of blood. It leaves the air cold and grim as you wave goodbye to an old now moving friend. It's the feeling of a bad chill running up your neck on a perfectly good morning. Even the word 'dead' wouldn't be so bad as the hideous 'gone'.  
  
Kanzen knew what she was about to say. That brutal and ruthless word, 'gone'. The wings of many angelic beings were cradled out of existence this very day and Kanzen knew that well. But why our parents? Why? No one could answer those questions on any planet. A brush of blame swept over Kanzen.  
  
"Is it my fault?" She hugged him even harder.  
  
"Why...why would you ever think that?" Kanzen looked to the right and saw a waterfall crying for them. A rainbow smiling above them seemed to say 'it'll be alright'.  
  
"Why did our clan get attacked, sis? We didn't do anything to that ass." Rei smiled at that moment of Kanzen saying 'ass'. Their father used to say that about the 'dark master' as that idiot exclaimed as himself. But Rei's smile quickly turned to a revengeful frown.  
  
"Probably to kill more citizens, just for the hell of it. You know what he did to the other clan a couple weeks ago. It's sad that we have to live in a time like this." The bushes rustled as five arrows out of six hit them. Blood flung from their pours onto the earthly soil. The red grass seemed to cry out in their pain as well.  
  
"What the hell is ...going..." Rei winced as the pain struck in her stomach, her arm, and her thigh. She glanced over at Kanzen. He was bleeding too! She tried to rush over to his aid but was stopped by pain and a seven-foot demon.  
  
"Going somewhere pretty lady?" He chuckled as his hand came off his waste. It met her face and thew her on the left of her brother. She winced again as the pain cut all over her body, now her scratched and bleeding face. The demon picked the angelic being up as if she was a piece of dirt. "How should I kill you? I know! Here," tossed Rei to one of his henchmen, "Take her back to the castle as I will dispose of this one" He took a glance at Kanzen.  
  
"No! Don't touch him! He didn't do anything! He's innocent!" Rei spewed as blood poured from her mouth and water from her eyes. The black demon walked cockily to the side of Rei.  
  
"Sorry, my princess but haven't you already figured out that the innocent always suffer! My master, Akuma, told me to make sure that that happens! It'll make his life and ours a lot more enjoyable," He sneered at her with a gay smile.  
  
"Bakamono," She whispered under her breath.  
  
"Say what you want sweetheart. This'll be you're last day to live!"  
  
AN: Yes, finally I made a longer chapter thanks to Tabi * spits tongue at Tabi-Chan* * Tabi smiles back mischievously* * gives evil glare* Anyway, domo gomen about the hold up! It's thanksgiving and I have been very busy! Homework, seeing Harry Potter 2, applying for governor's school, trying to figure out how the heck I'm going to take Japanese when I take art at school, homework, getting up in the morning to go to a dance thing that I got into, homework, trying like heck to get online, drawing Malfoy (hee, hee), homework, trying to get over that one of my BF's is moving in Feb., my bro's driving me nuts, homework, parents blaming everything on me, homework, trying to get the printer to work, going to anime cons, and did I mention homework?  
  
Grr most of these things drive me nuts. And the worse part is that all the peps at my school are chipping at these fragile nerves of breaking steel. You know what stinks too? I don't have Internet. We threw aol (America Offline) out and got AT&T Broadband, but 'something's wrong with our computer' so we can't go online. The guy was supposed to come last Sunday but never showed. Grr. I'll try to get the forth one done too but it's hard to find time in my schedule. Please, just to make you and me happy let's make a deal? If I get more then at least 5 reviews after 11/29/02, I'll put the fourth one up. So in other words, if you don't give me five more reviews after this date, you ain't gettin' no fourth. Sorry, but I at least need some comments!  
  
-Leigh Yuy- Kazenobaka@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hi Hi! I've had such a tough week! Grrrr! But now that it's over I celebrate!!! YEA! Well I do have some good news though; I got my own Computer! Hooray! The only problem is that our Internet doesn't connect anymore. and it's not connected to mine. Murphy's Law. hehe.  
  
Newayz, nuff about me! I'll bug u later in the AU! Muhahaha! Now the purpose.I don't own and of the G-Wing boys, although I pray daily. Although, I do own Rei! So NO CUPCAKE FOR U! hehe ...  
  
Wings of an Angel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
BY: Leigh Yuy  
  
"Bakamono," (who is speaking here? Is it bob the invisible squid again? You know, he lives in the toilet, I don't think you want him in your story. Hehe)  
  
"Say what you want sweetheart. This'll be your last day to live!" Kicking and screaming for help, they took the girl to the top of the waterfall. They were planing to throw her down along with her brother, but they decided to have a little more fun before. One of the demons, on a much lower rank, took Rei to a tree, and struggled to tie the brat up.  
  
"Owie!!!!!(These are not needed and Owie? Is that something a big bad demon is gonna say? You can do better with your word usage than that, make him curse or scream in rage, he's not gonna shout out Owie to the world!)" That sound echoed the forest as Rei's canines claimed the demon's fleshy arm. Rei took hold onto the arm and didn't let go. She thought, "if she was going to die, might as well make the best of it!". "How dare you do that! Bitch!" The demons other arm swung around and hit her in the face at an alarmingly fast and hard instant. She could feel the blood trickle down her eye, and almost into her eye. The pain was now increasing by the minute. She didn't know if she could hold it any longer. Rei just wanted to get it over with and die!  
  
"Come on! Give us a turn will ya?!", Another demon chuckled as he and another drew near. They were different from the others. They had flaming red skin, like the color of a rose when it blooms. Red skin and black wings, why they had transformed, was an abstruse matter. The two cryptic demons approached with time in their hands. Rei could see something different about them, they had a white glow around their structure.  
  
Rei was now numb with pain and fear that she didn't feel any emotions anymore. She could rather care less that more demons were coming to enervate (again with the words I don't understand! Enervate? Kind of like renovate?) her. As long as she was eradicated from breathing and life, she wouldn't mind.  
  
Before they spoke with a convivial (what's Convivial mean? Use words people will understand, I have no clue what it means! Even if you explain it to me, will other readers know what it means?) tone, they were joyfully playing with darts, to spare time. When the approached they still had them attached to their leathery hands. It was so obvious what they were going to do. Rei could almost figure them out.  
  
"Here, take a shot and leave. Try and aim for her arms." The first handed one of six darts to the Black Demon. He (he slowly took it sounds better) gradually took it and closed one of his eyes. His arm swung back rather quickly and by an inch, Rei didn't have to feel the pain of that insane moment.  
  
"Damn! Can I get another turn?" the Black Demon ( You are labeling someone, it is his title, he is a part of a species called Black Demon's, therefore it's a proper noun, it needs to be capitalized) fulminated. They ignored his question and told him to go away, so that they alone would be able to enjoy the incessant party. They crept closer and closer towards Rei, she thought if they were any closer, they would be breathing on her. The one that had the darts looked around so that no one was looking and spoke with a calming tone,  
  
"We're gonna get you out, ok? And sorry about the dart thing, I had to make him trust me. We're both from the Angel society, just like you." (Who is he? You've yet to state who he is, by the way, I started at the bottom and worked my way up.) He (Stop using HE so much, use his name!) turned to scan the area again. " We've heard about the news, and decided to help. We're friends of your mother's. Now, where is your brother?" Now that was a question Rei had counted on them knowing. And tears poured from her eyes. (... is only used when parts of the speech is missing. Use periods instead.) "I (.). I (.) .I don't know!! It's my entire fault! I tried to go to him and save him!" The angel outstretched his arms and nurtured the sobbing girl, which whose words were now gargled in pity and love. He soothed her till her tears stopped. He then motioned for the second angel to scan the place for him but all that he found were murky omens. "They are going to kill him! And they meant to do a painful and quick job about it! You have to find him soon!" (again who is speaking here? Is it the angle, or is it the girl? I haven't read this fully yet, so I don't know what's going on, it's best to state what's what, whose talking and whose not. ADD DETAILS THIS IS THE ONLY FIC I'VE READ LATELY THAT HAS LACK OF DETAILS! What is she wearing, background information like trees, houses, what's the room, etc. Ask me for more information.)  
  
"Shh. Believe me, we'll do all that we can. Now, to get you out without those birdbrains knowing." He smiled as he absorbed all the information of his pal. The demons had gone down the cliff for some unknown reason, but they still didn't know about the angels. ( Don't always use he or she, use their names too, or you could say something like, the person next to so and so said. Make it interesting, not some boring monotone!)  
  
"How long till those are undone?" (who is speaking here? State who it is with he or she spoke and/or he or she said.)  
  
"Ha, they made sure that know one could escape, I'll leave it at that!" After about five minutes, the ropes gradually fell to the soft grass below. "Finally," He lifted her up and carried her on his back. She was light and half-starved. (You are using She too much, say something like, the too light female, or the slight girl/woman was light and and half starved. Can you come up with many different things that just she this and she that.) She started to notice his details, just incase they got separated. She had enough strength now to see them in their true forms.  
  
His hair was a messy cream, with sparkling white specks glittering throughout. His eyes swallowed the darkness with ice blue. (This period is not needed. Add and; And his clothes were those of a demon, stop using HIS so much, dang! Worse than I am...wait...no one is worse than I am uhh hehe. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.) His clothes were those of a demon, red and black, with spikes and evil all over. If she were a demon, she would've only seen him as a demon, but angels could see their own, and that was one trick-of-the-trait to confuse the dark ones.  
  
The other angel had red hair (and it was shiny, not "The other angel had red hair that shined." What'd he do, go to some bowling ally and stick his head in the ball shiner? Is it that bright?) that shined. His eyes were the same color, and he was pretty handsome too. His age was estimated to be about 23 in human years. In angelic Angle years he was to be around 525 years old. The one with the cream hair looked the same age, but a tad bit older.  
  
"I'll take her home. You try and find the other one." One quick nod and they both were off in different directions. The red haired one became more distant and by the next second Rei could no longer see him. She could only continue praying. (what in the seven hells happened here? Who in the jigoku is he talking to? You can't write something and then automatically assume that people are gonna know what your thinking just because you wrote it a certain way. I found this out the hard way. Write me for more info.) ~~~~~ AN: Konnichiwa! My goodness it's been SO LONG! GOMEN NASAI! *bows* I really didn't mean for it to take THIS long, and I completely forgot ALL about it. I'm still thinking of ideas for what to do with Heero. It's hard to think of the perfect thing. Well I think I've said enough, talk to me by e-mail if u have any questions or suggestions for the story! ^^ Arigato!  
  
EMAIL: Kazenobaka@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.geocities.com/wolfgurl012  
  
AIM: LeighYuy01 


End file.
